Object-oriented programming has become an increasingly popular model for writing computer software. An "object" contains both code (sequences of instructions) and data (information which the instructions operate on). The use of objects can improve the maintenance, reusability, and modifiability of software. Examples of object-oriented programming languages include C++, Smalltalk, and Java.
However, many older software programs are written in non-object-oriented languages. These programs can be referred to as "legacy" programs, and can be written in languages such as Fortran, Basic, and C. Many of these legacy programs include data structures and code structures that need to be used with newer object-oriented languages. Recreating these data structures so that they are compatible with an object-oriented language is time consuming and expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to have a way to interface these legacy data structures with newer object-oriented code.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for interfacing legacy software applications with object-oriented software applications.